Gohan, the Half-Saiyan Shinigami
by 19zk93
Summary: Gohan is absorbed by Super Buu, but when he's eaten, Gohan gains a couple of new powers, but he's dead, so he has no clue what his new powers are. He's sent to soul society by a soul reaper. When at the Soul Society, he becomes a soul reaper, and is placed into the Soul Reaper Academy. Slightly AU. #18 isn't married to Krillen.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M

Pairing: Gohan + Yachiru + ?

Adventure/Romance

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. As you may or may not know, the main pairing is going to be Gohan and Yachiru, but I'm going to leave a decision on who else you want to see Gohan with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Bleach. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: Gohan's Horribly Stupid **

**Death and Rebirth?**

Gohan smiled as he was relishing his newfound power. _"Who would have thought I had this much hidden potential in me all along?"_ Gohan thought to himself as he immediately took a liking to his newly found form. It wasn't any saiyan form that he ever saw, but he was slightly glad that he now had the power to defeat Majin Buu. (Because of some unnatural events, Gohan had to train two years prior to the Majin Buu arc in the anime version, and thus he wasn't in high school, nor was he eighteen or seventeen as he was in the canon. In this version, Gohan is fifteen-sixteen years old, and the unnatural events will be explained later.) Gohan lowered his ki and power level to its lowest levels that it could possibly go, and having trained under the Elder Kai that was sealed in the Z-Sword, Gohan learned to compact his ki and power level to that of a human, which according to the saiyan's scouters was anywhere from one to twenty. Gohan looked over at the recently formed form of Kibito and the Supreme Kai, but Gohan was told to just call him the Supreme Kai as normal. "Supreme Kai? Can you take me to Earth, so I can put an end to Majin Buu?" Gohan asked as he was focused on the unusually stoic Supreme Kai.

"Okay." The Supreme Kai put a hand on Gohan's shoulder then teleported Gohan to Earth as they both disappeared. After arriving on Earth, the Supreme Kai teleported away, only for Gohan to be in the direct path of a pink light, who came from Super Buu (Chocolate Beam), and before Gohan could dodge, he was turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu.

"Damn you Supreme Kai! If you were a little more careful, I wouldn't be dead. Wait? How in the world am I still talking then?" Gohan asked himself as he looked around. There was nobody around, and all of the buildings were fine, but other than that, everything looked normal to Gohan. Gohan saw the quickly fleeing form of Super Buu, and Gohan grew enraged, but his ki didn't react. Instead, a warm feeling washed over Gohan's body as a white aura surrounded him. It took Gohan a moment to realize that he was dead. The truth slowly sank in, and Gohan looked at himself. Instead of his training gi, it was replaced with a white undershirt and pants. White robes were wrapped around his body, which allowed him free arm movement (Just think of the shinigami uniform, only white instead of black). He also noticed a chain connected to his chest that appeared to have been severed. "I guess I really am dead, but this is not how Dad described it. I should have been in Other World. What's going on?" Gohan asked himself as he tried concentrating on his ki again. Once again, his ki didn't respond, but instead, a bright ball of light formed in between his hands. Gohan concentrated upon summoning the power, and as quickly as the light was there, it disappeared, leaving behind a zanpakuto. Gohan looked at it as he took ahold of it, and he admired its beauty; the sheath of the zanpakuto was a dark blue color, and the sheath also had intertwining yellow and black lines going up the sheath. The area where he gripped the zanpakuto as he pulled it out was like the sheath; it had intertwining yellow and black lines going all the way to the bottom, and in between the intertwining lines, there was grey diamond like objects protruding slightly from the hilt. The sword itself looked weird to Gohan, as the zanpakuto was black where it would normally be white, and it was white where it would normally be black. "That's weird. I thought swords were supposed to be the other way around. This looks exactly like a reverse blade." Gohan ran a finger along the front of the sword, and Gohan's suspicion was confirmed when the front of the zanpakuto was surprisingly dull and bulky. Gohan didn't want to test his theory to see if the back of the sword was sharp, so he slashed it at a building that was a foot and a half away with the back of his zanpakuto hitting the building. The effects happened almost instantly, as a large slash was created in the building. "That was something." Gohan spoke to himself.

"That sure was something, but tell me something. What is an academy student doing out of the Seireitei?" A voice could be heard from the top of a building.

Gohan sheathed his sword, and located the source of the voice. He has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I just died about five minutes ago. Maybe a little longer." Gohan explained. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." Gohan asked as he looked over the strange figure that had jumped from the building and landed in front of him.

"Oh. I see your chain hasn't started disintegrating yet. So you must be really dead. Only the dead can see the shinigami, which is why you're able to see me. You're dead." The figure spoke then he introduced himself, "My name's Renji Abarai. I'll find out more about you later. See you eventually." Renji pushed the hilt of his zanpakuto against Gohan's forehead. Gohan glowed and disappeared in a pillar of bright light. "Damn. He has a lot of reishi for a human. The captain is probably going to want him to be brought to the Seireitei." Renji used a Hell Butterfly to inform his captain that there was a being that is able to become a shinigami.

_Meanwhile..._

Goku rushed forward to face Super Buu in a fierce brawl. To say Goku was mad was a major understatement. Goku was seething with rage while he was fighting against Super Buu. For a time, Goku could sense the presence of Gohan and the Supreme Kai, but as quickly as the Supreme Kai's ki signature showed up, it disappeared. Not even half a second after the Supreme Kai teleported away, Gohan's ki signature was gone, and not far from Gohan's ki signature was Super Buu's ki signature. This pissed Goku off when he could no longer sense Gohan's ki signature, but he didn't let his rage show itself on Goku's face when he was fighting Super Buu. Goku was in his Super Saiyan 3 form, and he was soundly kicking the stuffing out of Super Buu, beating him, until Super Buu was aligned with the sun. Goku charged up a super kamehameha, and at the same time, Super Buu unleashed one of his own. To say it was a power struggle would be a major overestimation because as soon as the two attacks connected, Goku's super kamehameha immediately overwhelmed Super Buu's attack, and sent the pink blob straight into the sun, ending the menace to many universes altogether.

"Whew. Buu is no more. I should go to New Namek to see if I can bring back everyone that was killed by Buu, since everyone on Kami's Lookout was turned into chocolate by Buu too." Goku used instant transmission after placing two fingers up to his head. He was in front of the new elder Namekian, and Goku asked, "May I use the dragon balls on your planet to bring everyone that was killed by Majin Buu back to life?"

"Okay Goku." The elder spoke, and the Namekians that were near rushed to get the dragon balls from their hidden locations.

After Porunga, the Namekians' Eternal Dragon, was summoned, Goku wished to the dragon, "I wish that everyone that was killed on Earth by Majin Buu was brought back to life."

The elder Namekian spoke to the dragon, and it responded as its eyes glowed, "Your wish has been granted, but there has been a complication. One of the people killed by Majin Buu cannot be brought back to life."

"Who? Don't tell me it was Piccolo, or any of the others." Goku asked as he desperately wanted to know who couldn't be brought back to life.

"The one that cannot be brought back to life is one called Son Gohan." Porunga answered, obviously hearing Goku's voice.

"What!? Is there any possible way to bring Gohan back to life?" Goku asked, desperate to see his oldest son once more.

"I'm sorry, but the power needed and other factors prevent me from bringing Son Gohan back to life." Porunga answered as its head shook slowly.

"What are the other factors?" Goku asked, but he received no response. "Are you going to tell me?" Goku asked again.

"No. I am forbidden to tell anyone, unless they wish for me to tell, and it will take the rest of your wishes." Porunga informed Goku the seriousness of the wish he was about to make.

"I wish to know what other factors are preventing you from bringing Gohan back to life." Goku made his final wish.

Porunga looked at Goku solemnly before answering, "Soul Society. They are composed of beings with powers incomprehensible to the strongest warriors of Other World. Gohan has been purified by a shinigami before Majin Buu was killed. The shinigami are beings that have powers that greatly surpass your own. Shinigami are able to come and go to Earth on missions, and shinigami are only able to be seen by the dead, or in other words, souls of the Soul Society, or other shinigami. Farewell."

Porunga disappeared, and the dragon balls of New Namek turned to stone then shot off in different directions after rising into the air. "Now, at least I know the answer to the problem; Gohan's going to have to come back to Earth, if he gets turned into a shinigami. I'd better tell the others." Goku used instant transmission to appear on Kami's Lookout in a matter of seconds. After Goku arrived at Kami's Lookout, he looked around and saw his friends and family, all except for Son Gohan. When he saw everybody, including a new separated Goten and Trunks, his face turned from temporary happiness to solemn sorrow. "Hey guys." Goku greeted them in a somewhat sad tone that every one of them noticed.

"What's wrong honey? Where's Gohan? He was training with the Supreme Kai, so did he come back and defeat Majin Buu?" Chi-Chi asked as she was a little hopeful that she would be able to see her oldest son's smiling face once more.

When Goku heard her say 'Supreme Kai', Goku almost seemed to freeze as a realization, as well as a scowl, was seemingly visible on his body. He then spoke, "Gohan was indeed training with the Supreme Kai, and he brought Gohan back... RIGHT BEFORE MAJIN BUU TURNED HIM INTO CHOCOLATE AND ATE HIM!" Goku's killing intent towards a certain kai was flaring to life, and it was definitely shocking when everyone could feel it rising by the second.

They also noticed the way that Goku said Supreme Kai with such venom, they couldn't help but be concerned. "You wished him back to life though, right?" Yamcha asked.

"I tried, but Porunga said that there wasn't enough power to bring Gohan back to life. Apparently, he's in a place called Soul Society. The only thing we can do is wait for Gohan to return. There are shinigami in Soul Society, and every single one of them is as strong as Majin Buu, possibly stronger." Goku responded, which caused everyone to look at him in shock, and it also caused Chi-Chi to pass out.

_Meanwhile with Gohan..._

Gohan looked around in his new surroundings; on either side of him, there were rickety/rotting buildings, and people running around in rags could be seen, and he then looked at himself. Somehow, he'd been reverted to his ten year old form to when he'd first faced Cell. Gohan shrugged, and he was sure to stick out like a sore thumb, considering that his clothing was exactly the same as when he died, only smaller to fit his ten year old form. He sighed, and he decided to take a look around. As he looked around, he eventually saw a couple of random guys, wearing a black version of his clothing, and they were attempting to molest a young girl, probably around the same physical age (10) as him. She had light brown hair, a set of lighter brown fox ears on her head... Wait! Fox ears? Gohan looked and saw that she looked like a fox/human. He then quickly went over her features; light brown fox ears, straight light brown hair, B-cup breasts, white baggy pants, a sky blue shirt that hugged her form in every place, black shoes, and two light brown tails with white tips at the end. He felt his blood surge, and he charged towards the now recognizable shinigami, and he kicked them away from the young girl. "You scum aren't allowed to do that to her or anyone for that matter. People like you make me sick." Gohan took a fighting stance.

"Hey look at this brat Zebushu. He thinks he can push us around." The first shinigami spoke to a rather rotund, but muscular man that easily towered at six feet even. He had scars all over his body, pale green skin, dull red hair that spiked from the front of his head backwards, and it reached the middle of his back.

"I see him Shubi. You want to cut him down before we take the girl?" Zebushu asked the rather scrawny shinigami standing beside him. Shubi is five foot seven, and he has black spiky hair, and violet eyes. He is slightly muscular, and the sleeves were missing off of the normal shinigami robes.

"I'm going to count to five. If you don't apologize and leave before then, I'm going to have to kill you." Gohan spoke in a slightly intimidating voice. He started his count off, "One."

"Are you kidding? Ha! This little shrimp can't take me on. I'm in the eleventh division squad." Zebushu mocked Gohan's size.

"Two..."

"Oh no! We better run, or the kid's going to beat us up." Shubi spoke in a fake terrified tone. At this point, there was quite a crowd, and none of them were directly behind Zebushu or Shubi.

"Five." Gohan fazed out, shocking the crowd, the girl behind him, and Zebushu and Shubi. Nobody could see anything, but they could hear rapid punching and kicking. They could also see that every time a punch or a kick was made, it would impact Zebushu and Shubi almost at the same time. Zebushu and Shubi were suddenly launched into the air, and it looked like they were being launched into a large game of pinball. The figures of both of them were not visible for very long before they would get launched either up, down, to the side, or diagonally up or down. Gohan finally fazed into visibility above the both them as he delivered an axe kick to the head of the two of them, and they were sent down towards a lot of empty space below them, and two giant craters being made into the ground. Gohan slowly floated down as the crowd, and the girl from earlier ran to see the unconscious forms of Zebushu and Shubi.

There was silence all around, until one of them cheered. Shortly afterwards, more and more started cheering, until all of them were cheering. As Gohan landed on the ground, he was tackled to the ground by the girl from before. She was openly sobbing, and she didn't restrain any of her sobbing as she cried into Gohan's chest as she hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! I was so scared. I thought they were going to do horrible things to me, but thanks to you, I'm safe." She spoke with a soft voice as she kept crying.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I wouldn't dare let them hurt you. Were you hurt?" Gohan asked in concern as she lifted her head up. Gohan wiped away her tears, and he noticed a cut on her left cheek. Gohan put his hand near her cut cheek, and his hand began to glow a green color. In a few short seconds, the cut on her cheek disappeared. "Do you feel better now?" Gohan asked as the girl/fox hybrid looked at him.

"Yes. Thank you. My name's Asuna. What's your name?" Asuna asked as she looked at him with her light blue eyes.

"My name is Gohan." Gohan introduced himself. He then asked because it was bugging him to his wit's end, "How did you end up like that?"

"Oh. It's the silliest thing. I tried to transform into a fox, but something went wrong, and here I am. I've been here for almost a month." Asuna spoke as she latched onto Gohan's arm the second he stood up, which was when she got off of him a minute later.

"Why exactly are you.. er... attached to me?" Gohan asked as he didn't attempt to move her, but his question lingered for a couple of seconds.

"Oh. Sorry." Asuna apologized as she let go of Gohan.

"It's no problem. I was just curious that's all." Gohan explained, "I wasn't used to this when I was alive, so it was a little shocking for me. That's all."

"It's okay. I just can't get over how strong you are. You took on those two like they were small bags of sand." Asuna smiled at Gohan.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Gohan asked, only to receive a nod from Asuna. Gohan quickly detected two high powered sources coming towards them. Gohan stood in front of Asuna, meaning to protect her, but he found it was unnecessary as he saw Renji, and some unknown guy that Goha hasn't seen before. "Hi Renji! Who is this you brought with you?"Gohan asked as he looked at the slightly taller person.

"This is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the captain of squad six." Renji introduced them.

"Greetings Gohan. Who is that person behind you?" Byakuya asked as he remained in his stoic position.

"She's Asuna. She's my sister." Gohan lied, but it seemed to work as Renji shrugged while Byakuya remained indifferent.

"Come with us then. Both of you." Byakuya spoke as he turned around. Renji turned around also.

"Okay." Gohan nodded as he turned to Asuna, who was smiling, and he picked her up and held her bridal style, which made her blush, and before they took off, Gohan asked, "What about the two idiots laying in the craters over there?" Gohan gestured to the two unconscious shinigami.

"Renji. Take those two to squad four. They look like they're in horrible condition." Byakuya commanded. Renji obeyed and picked up the two unconscious shinigami, and as soon as Renji took off with them, he asked, "What exactly did you do to them?"

"They were doing horrible things to my sister, so I put them in their place. They should be glad I didn't kill them. I just settled for breaking every bone in their body. It's a surprise that they have brains." Gohan answered to get a small smile from the otherwise stoic Byakuya.

"Indeed. Shall we go now?" Byakuya asked, and Gohan nodded. Byakuya disappeared using flash step, but Gohan followed, and managed to keep up with Byakuya's flash step with pure speed.

As Gohan, while carrying Asuna, followed Byakuya, he whispered to himself, "I might have died a warrior, but now, I have been reborn."

**That's a wrap. If anyone has any suggestions as to who else would be with Gohan, either as lover/eventual wife or friend. Yachiru and OC is definitely in, and will start slowly, but other suggestions will be taken either by review or by pm. Available choices:**

**Isane:**

**Suì-Fēng:**

** :**

**Rukia:**

**Other (Make a suggestion, and I will consider it as long as the reason is not ridiculous) :**

**Remember to R/R. It will be much appreciated, if you do. I will post second chapter in one week, but it all depends on how well this chapter goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi people. I've noticed some things, and it was in a recent review that talked about the strength of a shinigami being higher than that of Majin Buu. That is merely the Eternal Dragon's way of discouraging anyone from trying to attempt to enter Soul Society. Anyone competent enough should have realized that what the Eternal Dragon said was a load of crap, considering that Gohan beat the crap out of two shinigami while he was still in his normal form. Remember that I will take suggestions as to who will be a friend or a love interest. It completely depends on you, and I will take into consideration any female character that is suggested, unless I am not given a reason. The Asuna in this fanfic is an OC, and has no affiliation with any other anime/manga or whatever you can think of. Some people might say "What if Goku decided to take what the Eternal Dragon said as a challenge, since the Eternal Dragon said that the shinigami were as powerful and stronger than Majin Buu, when they clearly aren't?" My answer to that would be that Goku is a saiyan, and as a saiyan, he loves to fight strong(er) enemies, but that does not mean that he will blindly rush and find a way to Soul Society because it would leave Earth prone to any unexpected enemy attack. I can, however, see Vegeta trying to go to Soul Society to prove his might and pride of the saiyans to Soul Society. I also apologize, if the first chapter was somewhat rushed, but I didn't see it that way, but that's just me. So, just to recap: **

**Shinigami are not as strong as was previously stated by the Eternal Dragon.**

**Goku wouldn't risk entering Soul Society because he has to protect Earth.**

**Vegeta is brash (Even though some won't admit it(his fans)) and he would be most likely to enter Soul Society if he was given the chance.**

**Just because a character makes a statement that is obviously false statement does not mean that it is true in any way shape or form, unless I say otherwise, so use common sense people.**

**Remember that I will take further consideration to any suggestion about pairings, and that might or might not include a couple female members of Espada, or those of lower rank (provided that enough people want it to happen because Gohan is going to be going to Hueco Mundo in the future). Gohan's zanpakuto is going to have something to do with his transformations, but in what way, I haven't decided yet. What squad do you think Gohan should be placed in after he graduates from soul reaper academy? Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own ideas and my personally created characters.**

**Chapter 2: Meetings! New Friends! **

**Soul Reaper Academy! (Part 1)**

_Last time..._

_"Indeed. Shall we go now?" Byakuya asked, and Gohan nodded. Byakuya disappeared using flash step, but Gohan followed, and managed to keep up with Byakuya's flash step with pure speed._

_ As Gohan, while carrying Asuna, followed Byakuya, he whispered to himself, "I might have died a warrior, but now, I have been reborn."_

_Now..._

"So this is it huh?" Gohan asked as he was standing in an unfamiliar setting. There were houses with much the same and some different, but overall, it looked like a strange place, in Gohan's opinion.

"This is where the Soul Reapers or as you call them, shinigami, live. Soul reapers here are divided into thirteen different squads with thirteen captains, and thirteen vice-captains. I am the captain of squad six, in case you weren't aware. Renji is my vice captain. I'm going to guide you and your sister to each of the squad's captains, so you can familiarize yourself with the location of each captain, in case of any emergency. Our first stop is going to be with Captain Commander Yamamoto. After that, we'll stop and meet the captain of squad two, and so on. Let's go." Byakuya started walking to squad one's barracks, where C.C. Yamamoto was currently doing paperwork, a horrible force that plagued captains and vice captains alike.

When there was a knock on the door, Yamamoto let out a huge sigh of relief that someone was able to take his mind off of the paperwork. He spoke with a somewhat happy/relieved tone, "You may come in." When he saw who came in, Yamamoto seemed to be somewhat ecstatic. "Who is this young boy you brought with you Byakuya? The girl too. Who is she?"

"This young boy is Gohan, and the girl is his sister from what he tells me." Byakuya answered.

Gohan bowed and greeted Yamamoto, "Greetings Yamamoto. I'm Gohan. I wasn't originally this young looking when I died. I was sixteen when I died, and I looked like I was sixteen, but now I look like a ten year old. She's my sister (Asuna)."

"You're a special case like one of the lieutenants. When a human dies and develops the powers of a shinigami, there is a limit on to how much reishi that makes up your spiritual form. When you died, your reishi was unleashed, which allowed you to maintain your previous form, but when you were here to Soul Society, there must have been a high concentration of spiritual pressure that was distorted or drained from your body, thus resulting in your child-like appearance. Since your body is now smaller, you'll have incredible speed. That much is certain. Your powers, however, is a different manner. I'm unsure if you're able to keep your powers that you've once had while you were alive. Will you please power up to your fullest strength?" Yamamoto asked. Gohan looked back at Asuna and he motioned for her to step back.

Once Asuna backed away enough, Gohan started charging up as he normally did, and for some reason, it worked(1). "HAAAAH!" Gohan's black hair spiked up and stiffened, as if he were in his super saiyan two form/mode, but his hair remained black. Gohan allowed energy to form around his body like a cloak, and he spoke with more confidence than before, "This is my strongest form, but about ninety percent of my power is being suppressed."

If anyone else could see into Yamamoto's mind, they would see that his jaw was dropping to the floor (mentally). _"This is astounding! This is only ten percent of his power? At this level (ten percent) he can easily take on a vice-captain. He can most definitely take out a captain with eleven percent probably... maybe twelve. If he were to use twenty or twenty five percent of his power, he'd easily be able to overwhelm me."_ Yamamoto thought to himself before noticing that Asuna was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily, as if the energy was choking her. "Okay Gohan, you can revert to normal. Your energy is hurting your sister." Yamamoto spoke calmly. Immediately, Gohan returned to normal, and Asuna found it easier to breathe again. "After you're done greeting the other captains, I'm going to enroll you in Soul Reaper Academy. In Soul Reaper Academy, you'll learn kido. Kido is divided into three subcategories; Bakudo, which are defensive spells; Hadō, which are offensive spells, and healing kido is the last one. Based upon your knowledge and practical use of kido, as well as other shinigami fundamentals, you will be chosen as a subordinate to one of the thirteen captains. If you're lucky, you will be able to get sent on a mission to go to Earth, which means..."

"Which means that I'll be able to see my friends and family again?" Gohan asked in amazement as Yamamoto nodded. Gohan bowed again as he spoke once more, "Thank you C.C. Yamamoto. I will do my best."

Yamamoto sweatdropped at that last statement as he thought to himself, _"If he does his best, then some our precious shinigami will get hurt."_ Yamamoto quickly spoke, "Just don't be in a hurry to learn everything at once. You have plenty of time to do it because in Soul Society, ten years here is the equivalent to two years on Earth."

"Okay. I hope we'll meet again soon." Gohan smiled as he turned around to see a lightly smiling Asuna. Gohan took her hand in his, and the both of them walked out with a slightly stunned Byakuya. Gohan had a wide smile on his face, and Asuna smiled at Gohan. "Where are we going next?" Gohan asked as his question was directed towards Byakuya.

"We're going to meet the captain of squad two, Suì-Fēng. Let's go." Byakuya started running towards squad two barracks. Gohan picked up Asuna and held her bridal style before he ran and caught up to Byakuya with little to no effort. Asuna blushed at the action and looked up at Gohan as he was carrying her. Gohan, being none the wiser as to what she was doing, kept up with Byakuya, and the three of them arrived at squad two's barracks. They stopped in front of the barracks, then as Gohan set Asuna on her feet, Byakuya spoke, "We're here. Make sure that you don't do anything to intimidate any of the (un)seated officers here. I'd hate for there to be a shortage of them here."

Gohan laughed nervously as Byakuya walked into the area surrounding the main building of squad two barracks. Gohan and Asuna followed Byakuya inside with Asuna clinging to Gohan as he led her past the intimidating (to Asuna) officers of squad two. After walking past them and into the main building, Gohan and Asuna stopped as Byakuya did, and from behind him, Gohan and Asuna could hear a feminine voice speak, "What are you doing here Captain Kuchiki? You'd better have a good reason for interrupting my paperwork."

"Sorry for the intrusion. I was sent here to introduce a possible shinigami recruit." Byakuya stepped aside, to reveal Gohan and Asuna. Asuna hid behind Gohan, who looked at the captain of squad two seriously, as if he were evaluating her mentally.

"This is him? I expected someone a little older." Suì-Fēng spoke after glancing at Gohan for a moment.

"Looks can be deceiving Captain Suì-Fēng." Gohan spoke, not seeming like he was intimidated in the slightest.

"Indeed. This young looking shinigami to be looks like he's ten years old because he's a special case. When he died, he was originally sixteen years old." Byakuya spoke before Suì-Fēng did.

Suì-Fēng had a look of surprise on her face. That was certainly not expected. With a little contemplation, she spoke, "That explains a little. What of his overall reishi output?"

"As Captain Commander Yamamoto stated earlier, this young person has more reishi than most of us combined. At one hundred percent of his power, he would be able to defeat ten or eleven of us." Byakuya spoke truthfully as he had C.C. Yamamoto's word and his own to go off of.

"What do mean by ten or eleven of us? Do you mean seated officers?" Suì-Fēng asked as she did her best to locate Gohan's reishi, but she could barely locate any reishi in his body. It was as if most of Gohan's reishi was compressed or suppressed.

"No. I mean captains." Byakuya spoke in a tone that seemed to unnerve Suì-Fēng a little bit. From the sound of Byakuya's tone, you could say that Byakuya's tone sounded almost fearful, which wasn't a small feat.

"So is that the power I detected while I was busy doing my paperwork?" Suì-Fēng asked as she was slightly hoping that Byakuya was joking. Then again, as she thought about it, she never remembered Byakuya ever joking about anything.

"That was only ten percent of his total power. The other ninety percent of his power was majorly compressed." Byakuya explained the events that took place with C.C. Yamamoto.

"Hmm. So that's where the power came from. He must be really skilled, if he can keep his reiatsu suppressed that much." Suì-Fēng commented as she seemed impressed by the way Gohan is able to keep his reiatsu suppressed to an extreme degree. As of this moment, his reiatsu was suppressed to the degree of any normal dead spirit without shinigami powers.

"Thanks. It's because of the training I do every day." Gohan smiled a wide smile.

"Impressive. You use training weights to help increase your strength and speed?" Suì-Fēng asked as she looked Gohan up and down as she stood from her paperwork and walked closer to Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded in confirmation, while Suì-Fēng's eyes lit up in excitement and fascination.

"How much pounds do you use on your weights?" Suì-Fēng asked as she stopped short of Gohan.

"Uh... well... My dad told me to take it easy, so I use three hundred pounds on my wristguards, one hundred and fifty pounds on each boot, two hundred pounds on my pants, and three hundred pounds on my shirt, so in all, it's one thousand four hundred pounds in total(2). That's what I was told to use, so I've been able to keep myself fit since I've had to study for five years." Gohan spoke the last part a little bitterly.

"You use that much weights? For normal activity? What about training?" Suì-Fēng asked with ever growing curiosity.

"For actual training, the total increases by a total of one thousand six hundred pounds. After I adjust my training gi, I start off with nine thousand pushups, a thousand situps, then when I'm done with that, I jog for about two hundred miles. After that, I practice my katas until my next meal." Gohan explained his basic training regime.

"That's an interesting way to train. So when training, your clothing is three thousand pounds total. How did you go about adjusting to the extra weight on your body?" Suì-Fēng asked as she looked at Gohan's chiseled features as he rolled his sleeves up and showed the obvious results of his training.

"When I adjust to my weights, I would raise my power, so it feels like the weights don't weigh as much as they normally would. As it feels like the weight starts feeling lighter, then you can start using less and less energy, or in your case and now mine, reiatsu. Using this method can increase your overall base power, and it teaches you reiatsu control." Gohan explained as he smoothed the sleeves back out over his arms.

"Thank you for the advice. I might just have to test that, to see if it works. When/If it does, my squad is going to have to go through hell to advance their base power. When/If I end up having them do that, I'm going to have to test your ability in battle. Until then, get stronger, so I can enjoy a worthwhile spar." Suì-Fēng smiled slightly. She then walked to her desk and continued working on the paperwork with a renewed vigor.

"Okay you two, let's go meet the captain of the third squad." Byakuya quickly led Gohan and Asuna out of the room.

"Gohan, huh? He'd make an excellent addition to my squad. It would have to wait, until after he became a soul reaper." Suì-Fēng spoke to herself as she contemplated the thought of having Gohan as a part of her squad.

As Gohan, Asuna, and Byakuya were on their way to the third squad's barracks, Gohan asked, "Who's the captain of squad three?"

Without looking back, Byakuya answered simply, "Gin Ichimaru."

_On Earth..._

Not even an twenty minutes passed since the death of Gohan, and everyone was filled with sadness and grief. Visible sadness could be seen on everyone, except the stoic Android 18. A hopeful Krillen approached her in an attempt to make her show some emotion. Before he could even say a single word, Android 18 flicked his bald head with her thumb. Krillen was sent flying and he landed over a hundred feet away. "Oh. Sorry. I could have sworn that I was playing marbles." Android 18 spoke in a cold tone, which got everybody, except for a now unconscious Krillen, laughing.

Goku would have been there to laugh too, but he had to go back to Other World, so he could get some information from King Kai about Soul Society. Goku had some success, but it was information that Goku knew already, but there was one difference; King Kai informed Goku that the inhabitants of Soul Society were somewhat weak, and the strongest one there had the strength of Cooler in his final form, only without the power to destroy an entire planet in mere seconds. The strongest there was physically strong like Cooler's final form, but didn't have the power to destroy a world; that made Goku slightly interested in Soul Society. That fact also made Goku slightly mad, but he remembered that if he had attempted to go to Soul Society along with any others that would be idiotic enough to do so, then Earth would be in danger, if some unknown force were to invade. Goku knew that before he went back to training that he would need to have a serious chat with Supreme Kai concerning with Gohan's quick and untimely demise. After that, he would eat.

**Cliffhanger (I'm so mean)**

**What will happen? Will Goku give the Supreme Kai a talking to, or will he beat the crap out of him for indirectly causing the death of Gohan? What's with Android 18? Why am I asking everyone else these questions? Fret not, for there will be more to come in the next chapter that will be lengthy.**

**AN: If anyone has or has not noticed the ( ) with a number in them, I suggest you find them and read what I have to say about them before reviewing.**

**When Gohan was originally dead, he was reverted to his normal form, and upon entering Soul Society, he got a handle on how to use his reiatsu.**

**Remember that in the DBZ anime that Goku was able to lift 40 tons while in super saiyan form, so technically speaking, it would not be unnatural for Gohan to be able to lift 1400 lbs or 3000 lbs in his normal form.**

**On another note, I've noticed that a few people like Isane, Suì-Fēng, and surprisingly Yoruichi. I could see any of those, so I will consider it.**

**Results so far:**

**Suì-Fēng: 3**

**Isane: 2**

**Yoruichi:1**

**Rukia: 0**

**Matsumoto: 0**

**Others: 0**

**Let me know what other characters, if any, should be added. That includes any female Arrancar, and the information will be vital in the future. With that said and done, a new question(s): What squad should Gohan join? When Aizen and accomplices betray Soul Society, should Gohan become a captain? If so, which one? **

**Before I end off everything, I'd like to let everyone know that this plot is occuring a year before Rukia goes to Earth and meets Ichigo for the first time. Please read and review, so I can better myself in the later chapters.**


End file.
